


SoMa Christmas Fluff

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Maka is at a loss for what to get Soul! And what does he have planned for her?<br/>Christmas present to my loves! Just a fluffy little drabble :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	SoMa Christmas Fluff

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater (sadly T.T). I only own this fluffy little plot. Merry Christmas Loves!

“Gah! What do I possibly give Soul????” Maka whined, shoving a pillow in her face. It was Christmas Eve in Death City and she still had yet to figure out a gift for her aloof partner. To make matters worse, she could not go out to the stores to attempt to find him something because of the snowstorm that started earlier in the evening. “Of all the times to possibly have snow in Death City, why does it have to be now?” she muttered, looking glumly at her floor. There had to be something she could do for her partner.  
“Maka! Dinner’s ready!” Soul called from the kitchen. He was at a loss of what to do. He wanted to make this Christmas truly special, but he had no idea where to start. He already got her a nice necklace that showed how connected they are. It was a white gold chain with a heart pendant. Embedded in the pendant was an emerald and a ruby linked together by an engraving of sheet music. The back had ‘Forever Yours’ engraved. His hopes were that he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend when they exchanged presents the next morning. He just needed something else to do for her to make it perfect. He plated up the pasta, putting it on the table before going to the fridge to grab the soda for them. She trudged in, feet dragging as she sat down at the table.  
“Thanks,” she said, looking down at the table. He was concerned. He hadn’t seen her this gloomy since the incident with Crona in Italy.  
“Maka? Are you okay?” he asked, sitting down across from her, handing her a soda.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said with a small smile. “Just stressed out right now.” He studied her, trying to see any hint of her lying to him. Not seeing any, he calmed down.  
“Want to talk about it?” he asked, stuffing his face with food.  
“There’s not really much to talk about. Just worrying about Christmas presents for people,” she said with a smile, moving her attention to her food.  
“You’ll figure it out,” he smiled, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “Don’t stress yourself out too much over it.” She just smiled back at him. Ideas started coming to mind for what she could do for him.  
“Thanks Soul! You gave me an idea!” she exclaimed, running around the table to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. She ran to her room, leaving a very baffled and blushing Soul sitting at the table.  
“This will be the best Christmas ever!” she squealed, starting to put her plan into motion.  
“Crazy girl,” he muttered, putting his hand to the cheek that she kissed. He wasn’t sure what else to get her for Christmas, but he had a good feeling that everything will turn out wonderful the next day.

 

It was ten in the morning when Maka woke up. She grinned, bolting out of bed to put Operation: Soul’s Best Christmas Ever into action. She tiptoed out of the room, being careful as she passed Soul’s room as to not wake him up. She safely got to the kitchen, pulling out the pots and pans to start phase one—a wonderful Christmas breakfast. She got out the eggs and bacon, as well as the makings for pancake batter. She scrambled the eggs, just like how Soul loved them. The bacon fried in the pan as she put some bread in the toaster to get crispy. She mixed the pancake batter, adding red food coloring to it to make them more festive. She got the food all plated up, made him peppermint hot chocolate, put it all on the tray and took it to his room.  
“Good morning Soul!” she sang, walking into his room. He sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes to try to figure out what was going on. The smell of food made his mouth water as he focused on Maka holding a tray for him. “Merry Christmas!” she yelled, handing him the tray.  
“Merry Christmas Maka,” he smirked, taking the food from her. “What’s all of this for?” he asked, taking a bite of the crimson colored pancakes.  
“It’s the first part of my Christmas gift! Today is all about letting you relax and pampering you,” she smiled, sitting on the edge of his bed. He choked on his food when she said that.  
“Pampering me?” he coughed. “Why?” He gave her a very befuddled look. This girl was crazy, but boy did he love her.  
“Yes! You always do so much for me. It’s only fair that you get spoiled some today,” she smiled, patting him on the back.  
“Maka,” he whined. “You really don’t have to do that.” He was supposed to be spoiling her today, not the other way around.  
“I know I don’t have to, but I want to!” She felt bad that she wasn’t able to get him anything, but she hoped that this would make up for it. She also hoped that he hadn’t gone too far out of his way for a gift for her. He always was full of surprises when it came to her.  
“You are something else, you know that?” he said, smirking at her as he finished his food. “Damn that was good! Thanks Maka!” he hugged her.  
“Glad you enjoyed. Now get showered while I get the next part of your gift ready!” she said, taking the tray out of the room. He just shook his head, heading to the bathroom to shower. He wasn’t going to do anything to ruin her happiness. While he was showering, Maka set up Soul’s room for the next part of her gift. Phase two—massage. She made the bed, and places candles around the room. The room started smelling tranquil when she sat down on the bed. She leaned back on her arms, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Soul to return. Soul walked into his room and had to fight back a monstrous nosebleed. Maka was leaning back on his bed with candles lit all around. He must have fallen asleep in the shower. This was something from his dreams.  
“Ummm Maka… what are you doing?” he coughed, surprising her. If she says what was going through his mind, he was going to die of blood loss, soon.  
“Oh! Sorry I spaced out,” she laughed, sitting up and scratching the back of her head. “I was just getting the next part of your gift ready!" she smiled, eager to give it to him.  
“And that would be?” he asked. Many images ran through his mind, but he was not prepared for what she said.  
“Part two of your Christmas gift is a full body massage!” she chirped, jumping off the bed. He was floored, while it wasn’t what he was picturing, he was grateful for her thoughtfulness. That, and he was glad she wasn’t jumping the gun. He hadn’t even asked her to be his girlfriend yet.  
“Thanks Maka,” he smiled. He sat down on the bed, waiting for the instructions. He peeled his shirt off, knowing that he wouldn’t need it right now.  
“Lay down on your stomach,” she instructed, straddling his back as she poured lotion into her hands. He suppressed a groan, not allowing his mind to venture down that dangerous path. She kneaded her hands into his tense muscles. He moaned lightly, liking how her hands relieved him of all of the tension in his body. He was lost in the sensation, all of his back muscles loosening up, leaving him a happy mess on the bed. “Flip over,” she murmured. His eyes widened slightly at this. It was easy to hide his arousal from her when he was on his stomach. However, on his back with her straddling him was another story entirely. He complied, hoping he had enough self-restrain to no get overly excited while she was doing this. Her hands lightly pressed into his stomach, trying to be cautious of the sensitive skin there. Tending to previous wounds keyed her in on his tickle spots. She looked down at him, seeing a serene smile splayed across his lips. A soft smile crossed her face. ‘He looks so cute,’ she thought with a blush.  
“So good,” he moaned, cracking open an eye to look at her. She looked so beautiful, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she sat atop him. His eyes roamed up and down her body, appreciating her subtle curves. ‘Stay focused,’ he chastised himself. He really could not afford to get aroused right now with her sitting firmly on his crotch. As much as he was enjoying this, he hoped it would be over soon before he did something stupid  
“All done!” she smiled, gratifying his wishes. She got off of him, lending him her hand to help him sit up. She took notice of his chest muscles that were more defined since they started their partnership. Her blush darkened and she moved her head quick, hoping that he didn’t see the blush. He smirked at her actions, catching her checking him out.  
“Thanks so much Maka!” he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. “So, when am I allowed to give you your present?” he asked, hoping that she was done surprising him.  
“After dinner!” she smiled, pulling out of his embrace to run to the kitchen. He just sighed. She was definitely something else. He blew out all of the candles when he noticed a strong peppermint smell. He sniffed around before he realized it was coming from him. He just grinned. “Definitely something else,” he murmured, pulling his shirt on before wandering into the kitchen. Maka was flitting around to get the meal put together. He sat at the table, mesmerized by her every movement. She was cutting food, stirring water in a pot, and adding seasoning to the food all at once. The smell of fish filled his nostrils and he drooled a little. She knew that fish was his favorite! She turned around to grab some pepper and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Soul sitting at the table.  
“Damn Soul! You nearly scared me out of my skin!” she said, clutching at her chest. He laughed and she smiled, turning back to finish the food. His fingers tapped out a staccato rhythm as he waited. He was nervous to give her her present. She put so much thought and effort into his gift today. He could only hope that what he would give her would be enough. “And it’s ready!” she announced, putting a plate of food in front of him. There was lightly seared salmon nested in white rice with a pile of steamed vegetables next to it. She also made his favorite flavor of tea— chamomile.  
“Okay Maka, you really outdid yourself this time,” he said, mouth agape.  
“Nonsense,” she smiled, sitting down with her own plate of food. “Enjoy! You deserve it!” He just shook his head smiling at his wonderful hopefully soon-to-be girlfriend. The food tasted wonderful. He could tell that she put a lot of effort into the meal. He was so hungry that he wolfed his food down fast, savoring the flavor.  
“Thank you so much Maka! That was amazing!” he grinned, putting his plate in the sink. “Meet me at the sofa in a few for your present,” he said before running off to his room to get the package and his own little surprise—mistletoe. She grinned at him running off, happy to see him so excited. She finished the dished in a hurry, eager to see what Soul was so excited about. As the last dish was put up, she made her way to the couch to see Soul bouncing up and down in happiness. “Sit! Sit!” he instructed, eager to give her her gift. She did as he said, waiting to see what it could be. He handed her the box and she tore into the paper to find a small jewelry box.  
“Soul,” she gasped, eyes going wide at the sight of the small box. She knew Soul was going to go all out, but a jewelry box? “What did you do?” she asked, looking up at him in shock.  
“Just open it,” he urged, hoping that this was a good idea. She nodded, opening the box and gasping as she saw the pendant nestled inside. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked it over, noticing the two gems held together by the sheet music. The one note that was written on the music was a G note—the note of the piano that is crucial to their resonance. She flipped it over and saw the inscription on the back.  
“Forever Yours…” she murmured aloud, looking up to meet his gaze. He had a sheepish grin on his face.  
“It’s so beautiful Soul,” she said. “Thank you!” she squealed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He chuckled, pulling her close and inhaling her scent. “Help me put it on?” she questioned, turning and moving her hair so he could have better access to her neck. He grabbed the chain, slipping it around her neck gently and fastening the clasp. It sat perfectly in the middle of her neck, and they both couldn’t help but admire it.  
“That’s not all,” he murmured, reaching behind his back for the mistletoe. She gave him a weird look before noticing him holding the plant above their heads. “This may seem like a strange way to do this, but I was wondering, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” he asked, sweating nervously. A smile split across her face as she threw her arms around him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. He was startled for a moment, but grinned as he held her close in the kiss. They broke apart with huge smiles on their faces.  
“Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend,” she smiled, giving him another kiss.  
“I was so nervous that you would say no,” he admitted sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, nuzzling into his side.  
“I will always say yes,” she whispered. He pulled her closer, glad to have her warmth pressed up against him. “Merry Christmas Soul,” she smiled, kissing him again.  
“Merry Christmas Maka,” he smiled, kissing her again as they watched the snow lightly fall. It turned out to be a wonderful Christmas after all. 

A/N. Merry Christmas Loves! Hope you enjoy! Just a small, fluffy drabble from me to you!  
You know the drill! Read and review!


End file.
